Stitches
by VampireFish
Summary: Dempsey/Richtofen fic. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Set in Shangri-La.

Warning - contains strong language, slash/sexual stuffs, man/man relations.

This was written as a present for one of my friends, but I 'm quite happy with how it turned out so I thought I'd post it here.

* * *

><p>The humidity was stifling. A drastic change from the previous environments that the four men had inhabited. They had gone from a swamp to a factory, from there they had gone to an abandoned theatre, and then to the abandoned soviet base. Each and every one was infested with the undead.<p>

However, where they were now was a major change. Seemingly idyllic at first, the jungle temple had all the merits of a tropical getaway. That is, until you take heed of the traps, puzzles and rotting re-animated corpses that try to kill you. And flaming re-animated corpses that try to kill you.

Dr Richtofen sat on a damp rock near the waterfall, letting the spray from it cool his heated skin. He had shed his jacket, and loosened his tie to allow some air to reach his chest. As he went over his thoughts, his mind wondered back to the freezing cold room the men had been trapped in not so long ago. Who would have thought they would encounter other people in Siberia? And four other people at that?

That room had been so cold, it rattled his very bones. The amount of times he thought of cutting up one of the others to use their skin as a coat…

He could almost see it now, Nikolai stumbling around as Takeo kept heaving in the corner. He chuckled to himself as he remembered.

The smile faded and became a grimace when he remembered something else.

One of the people who had assisted them in their bid to escape the room was female. And the look on Dempsey's face when he heard her voice caused anger to rise within the German. In fact, Richtofen was sure that he heard some suspicious yet interesting sounds coming from the corner where the American was sat. It was so dark that he couldn't make out what Dempsey was doing, but his perverted mind put the pieces together for him.

Then it hit him like a slap to the face.

It wasn't anger he'd been experiencing. It was something that under the correct circumstances could be infinitely more dangerous.

Jealousy.

He had been envious of the girl?

"Never!" he said to himself, huffing.

"Talking to yourself again psycho?"

Edward looked up to find the very man he was thinking of looming over him.

"Go avay Dempshey" he muttered.

But said man merely sat himself down beside the Nazi, placing his battered weapon to one side. Richtofen watched from the corner of his eye as the American shed his blood-stained shirt and tossed it to one side.

"It is too fucking hot here!" he moaned, falling backwards.

Repressing the urge to look at Tank, Richtofen sighed.

"Vat do you vant Dempshey?" he asked half-heartedly.

The sweating American sat up and shifted closer to the German. He leaned in.

"Do I have to want something to just sit here with you?" he asked.

"Zhere is alvays un ulterior motive vith you" Richtofen snapped.

Dempsey just laughed. "That's rich coming from you!" he doubled over giggling.

The Nazi growled his frustration and turned his back on the marine, crossing his arms. He winced as he felt a sharp stab of pain from his shoulder.

Suddenly Dempsey stopped laughing and his voice became serious. "Doc are you all right?"

"Yes Dempshey I am fine" he hissed, grasping at his shoulder.

Tank had good reason to be concerned. He now noticed an ominous patch of crimson on the Nazi's crinkled shirt, and watched as the man rubbed at his shoulder with one gloved hand.

Richtofen was inwardly chastising himself for being distracted earlier that day. The voices had been a constant buzz in the back of his mind, and today they had been as incessant as ever. Shouting and screaming at him for death, the endless slaughtering of his children did nothing to silence them. He had been clutching at either side of his head when he felt the sting on his shoulder, and he thought with horror that one of the untoten had finally gotten their hands him.

But no, that idiot American had grazed him with a bullet from his HK21.

The lightest of touches on his shoulder thrust the doctor back into the present, and without even thinking he grabbed his pistol and turned, pressing it to the base of Tank's jaw.

Dempsey froze, but didn't move his hand.

"Hey…I just want to check it…"

"It vas you who did zis to me!" Richtofen spat, rage etched across his face.

The voices had dimmed to a small whisper;

_'Kill him!'_

_'Tear out his pathetic heart!'_

His chest heaving with his frantic breaths, it took all of Edward's will power to stop his finger from moving the necessary fraction to end the other man's life.

"It was an accident!" Dempsey urged.

_'Liar!'_

Richtofen closed his eyes, and lowered the gun. The voices were venomous and screeched at him. Part of him wanted to place the gun against his temple and…

"Will you at least let me look at it?" the marine asked gently, catching the Nazi by surprise with his sudden kindness.

The doctor couldn't help feeling a little bit…joyful that the American had offered to help him.

Well, it was his fault.

To keep up his façade, Richtofen huffed in mock annoyance but turned to let Dempsey tend to his wound.

"Wasn't so hard was it?" Tank said, a smirk on his face knowing that Edward wouldn't see.

The marine shifted onto his knees behind the seated Nazi, and slowly pulled at the collar of his shirt. Richtofen attempted to distract himself by looking at the sky. The moon was full, and its light cast an eerie glow on their surroundings. The dense jungle around them had been drained of colour under its rays. There were stars visible in the inky black sky, but Edward didn't recognise any of the constellations. He began memorizing them, making a mental note to sketch them in his notebook at some point.

The silver tones that streaked through the Nazi's midnight hair shone brightly under the moonlight. Dempsey saw that it was greyer there than he had originally thought, which begged the question; how old was the crazy bastard?

Returning his attention to the matter at hand, he pulled the fabric of the doctor's shirt further to reveal a nasty scrape across his pale skin. The blood had dried around the wound, but there was still some oozing slowly from the centre of the gash. Dempsey realised he needed something to stop the bleeding, and he looked around to find Richtofen's small pouch which he usually kept for stitching up the other men. Rummaging around in its contents, Tank found a needle and some thread, and some gauze.

Then he noticed something that might make the situation a little awkward…

"Erm Doc? You're gonna need to take off your shirt for me to get a good look at the wound…" he mumbled awkwardly.

Despite having his back turned to him, Dempsey could see the change in Richtofen's demeanour. But he could not read his reaction.

Hesitantly, the doctor began removing his shirt, undoing one button at a time. He hissed suddenly when his shoulder jerked with the pain of the movement.

He loathed seeming this weak in front of the marine, but he could not stitch the wound himself so he would just grin and bear it.

What seemed like hours later to Tank, the doctor slipped his shirt from his shoulders, revealing his pale but muscular frame. The American swallowed and fought back the bizarre feeling of…need? He didn't know what it was, but he concentrated hard on what he needed to do. He found this immensely difficult as his eyes kept straying to the muscles of Edward's shoulders, which flexed with every breath the compliant Nazi took.

"Are you going to stitch ze vound or cover it?" the thick German accent broke into his trance.

"Uh…which do you think is best?" Dempsey asked

"It's probably best to stitch it, so it von't catch on my clothes und it vill heal quicker" there was something in Richtofen's voice...

The Nazi's eyes closed when he felt the marine's large hands trail lightly across his skin. Oddly, Tank's fingers felt cold, but with the humidity that surrounded them Richtofen was not about to complain. In fact he let slip a small moan at the sensation.

He felt the American's hand stop in its tracks, and he could hear the other man's breathing quicken. Unsure of what to do, Edward sat still and waited for Tank to say something.

He didn't.

Instead the doctor found himself pressed into the damp grass, with Dempsey's face inches from his own…

* * *

><p>Part 1 of this two part mini-fic<p>

Enjoy! Read, Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who have reviewed my work! I appreciate it very much :)

This is the second half of 'Stitches', and this is why it's rated M. Sexual themes, language etc

I don't own any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The two men lay there on the damp grass for some time, waiting for the other's reaction. Tank had placed himself between the thighs of his comrade, and was hoping for the life of him that the man below him didn't have a knife handy. Edward was pinned to the floor, the weight of his subject pressing against him. It was not an uncomfortable sensation.<p>

Rather, it was quite the opposite. The doctor liked being this close to the brutish blonde, it gave him a twisted sense of joy to have those gleaming blue pools gazing down into his own green ones. He could even make out the small beads of sweat that had formed on the marine's forehead, he was so close. The sweltering humidity around them did nothing to ruin the moment, it seemed to accentuate the smouldering fire that was slowly beginning to form between them.

The only sound in the night was that of the waterfall nearby, the constant stream calming the two men and relaxing them. Their weapons had been cast to one side, along with one's shirt and the other's jacket. Both men's hearts were beating a frantic rhythm as they struggled to deal with the complexity of what they were currently feeling. Hatred collided with need, and before either man could make a rational decision, Richtofen's gloved hand reached and tangled into Dempsey's hair, pulling their faces ever closer. Tank ran his hand down and grasped Edward's thigh, bringing it up to rest against his side.

Within seconds of their lips meeting, tenderness was cast aside and both men brought their ever-raging battle for dominance into this new encounter. Hands roamed across unexplored and forbidden territory as Dempsey began removing the doctor's shirt, getting impatient and deciding to just tear the damn thing. The sound of the fabric tearing sent a shock through Richtofen's body, and the feel of the American's hands across his exposed flesh had him writhing in bitter pleasure.

The two broke apart for air, but that didn't stop Tank from hungrily seeking the skin of Edward's throat. He ran his tongue across the sensitive flesh, earning a string of small but feverish moans from the man below him. He continued to work his way from one side to the other painfully slowly, his body reacting immediately to the sounds coming from the German.

Richtofen could hardly bear it, but a small part of him wanted this sweet torture to continue. The marine's chapped lips against his skin were something he could not describe. He gawped in shock as he felt the larger man's hand brush against his crotch, and sank back down as he grew accustomed to the strange yet pleasurable feeling.

Within minutes, the Nazi's shirt was in pieces next to them as was the American's, and both men were twisting and writhing against one another. It was getting too much for Richtofen, and his more unstable side began to surface as his moans became lower and huskier. Dempsey sensed the change all too late, and before he could object a sharp pain crossed his shoulder.

The voices were screaming for blood, and Richtofen answered them by sinking his teeth into the dense flesh of his tormentor's shoulder. He bit down hard, earning a yell from Tank as the blood began to slowly ooze from the holes he had made. The crimson fluid filled his senses with its metallic tang, and he was completely lost in it. He didn't even realise that Dempsey had torn his way through the rest of his clothing.

The pain coursed through Tank's body, but it didn't deter him. Instead it ignited the raw lust within him, and clawed and ripped his way through the remainder of the Nazi's clothing. He growled and groaned in protest, but the doctor didn't stop. He continued sucking on the small wounds he had made, allowing the previously restrained moans to escape onto Dempsey's skin. Tank had to grab Edward by his hair and wrench his mouth away from his shoulder. Once he had, he couldn't resist crushing their lips together. The look of slight insanity and the blood staining his lips made him look so enticing. He felt the doctor's hand creep around and down to his groin, where he nearly jumped with surprise as he felt the cold leather against his member.

"Enough playing around" the Nazi growled.

Tank felt the jolt of excitement hit him, but before he could act upon it Richtofen had switched their positions, slamming him hard into the ground. His back clicked in protest, but other needs were overriding the small pinch of pain that resided there. The marine closed his eyes as Richtofen began an all-out assault on his senses. The German kissed, licked and nipped at different parts of Tank's body, and alternated his touches between feather-light and skin tearing scratches. It was driving Dempsey mad with need, and he growled his frustration.

His eyes shot open when he felt a stinging sensation cross his torso. His gaze narrowed on his would-torturer, and he wondered where the fuck he'd kept that scalpel the whole time.

He could see the red droplets that coated the shining steel of the blade. For a moment he wondered what on earth was going on. His mental question was answered when the Nazi above him brought the blood covered scalpel to his lips and ran his tongue along the blade, flicking it erotically as he lapped up the blood.

Tank's gaze switched between the gash on his torso, and the man above him who was smiling devilishly at him.

"Damn Doc…"

He received a small growl in response, before the German dived down to bite and suck on the wound he'd inflicted, glorifying in the delicious taste of the blood.

"God Damn it! Just…argh…just…"

The Nazi raised his head "Vhat vas zat?"

"Please just get on with it!" Tank all but shouted,

"Now, now American, patience is a virtue" Richtofen said quietly, disposing of the rest of Dempsey's clothes.

"Patience my ass! I'd like to see this situation reversed, see how you do!" Tank yelled.

Edward merely giggled "Not likely…" he muttered darkly, his eyes almost glowing with lust.

But he was very wrong.

Richtofen found himself slammed back into the ground again, and a searing pain shot through his lower abdomen, and he shouted out incoherently.

"Heh nice try Doc" Tank whispered in Richtofen's ear, before beginning his method of punishment for the Nazi.

The two men tangled together, their mingled moans filling the air. They still fought for dominance, violently throwing each other around as one sought power over the other.

Despite being the one seemingly in control, Dempsey could feel that Richtofen was controlling his actions. Every now and then Edward would rake his nails down Tank's back, or bite his neck, urging him on.

It wasn't long before both men had gotten dangerously close to release, the sounds of their need echoing through the nearby jungle.

Richtofen caved in first, almost screaming in his native tongue. His arms fell outstretched as he slumped back into the ground, he began panting. He was wrapped up in post-coital bliss, it took him a few minutes to realise that Dempsey was still abusing him. He sensed that his lover was near the edge, and leaned up to run his tongue across the American's jawline.

Suddenly, just before he climaxed Tank grabbed Richtofen's hair roughly and pulled his head to one side. Drawing his head back, the marine lurched forwards and bit down viciously on the delicate skin of the Nazi's neck. Blood seeped into his mouth as he moaned his release into Edward's neck. The man below him groaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Dempsey rolled to one side and lay there for some time, recovering. He listened to the sound of the waterfall below him, and it helped bring him down from his primeval high.

"All zat and you didn't even stitch mein vound!" Richtofen hissed, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Dempsey felt something soft hit him, and groped around to find his clothes. He began redressing himself, a smirk on his face.

"Well you didn't complain about it just now" he countered mockingly.

The German gave him a look of distaste, before replacing his hat which had been knocked off of his head during their little endeavour.

"Ah fuck it"

Richtofen turned around to see what Dempsey was referring to, and saw that the blonde had lowered himself into the small pool nearby. He instantly regretted getting dressed again.

Tank had his back turned to him, and Richtofen had an idea for a little revenge. Sneaking up to Dempsey, he grabbed his clothes and tossed them into a nearby bush out of sight. He then walked up the back of the American, crouched down, and immediately grasped his hands and pinned them behind his back.

"Richtofen! What the fuck!"

"Mein turn to play" Richtofen hissed evilly before pushing the marine into the water.

"Oh no I don't think so!" Tank threatened playfully, climbing out of the pool.

The doctor had already began his escape, and Dempsey noticed a slight problem…

"Seriously Kraut? What the fuck have you done with my clothes!"


End file.
